Forgetting:The Best to Come Up with the Best Gift
by Mariposa De Morte
Summary: Maka's 16th birthday is coming up! She's more than over joyed, but all of that is crushed. Can it be fixed? One Shot. SoulXMaka I do not own soul eater


**Hello everyone this is Yoru-tan.** (My real name is Amaya [^/////^*]) SO either way this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I'm still working on my Vampire Knight one but I'm taking a break from that right now. Soul Eater is owned to Atsushi Okubo! NOT ME! Enjoy~~~~~~

**Forgetting: The best way to come up with the Best Gift**

It was a blazing summer day, almost boiling. But that didn't keep 15-year-old Maka Albarn, a scythe technician to be more than happy. The only reason someone would be able to jump for joy in 96-Fahrenheit weather is simply, ITS THERE BIRTHDAY! Well not today for the hyper girl, but tomorrow. Nothing would bring her spirits down, except for one thing.

"Soul, I'm home~!" In a sing-songy voice Maka opened the door and found the white haired weapon sitting in front of the fan.

"Huh? Oh its only you Maka." His ruby eyes were closed and he was lazily lying on the couch.

"Don't be like that, we have to go to Kid's house for the party today?"

"What party?" Soul still didn't bother to move an inch.

"What do you mean what party? It's to celebrate my-" The blonde girl's sentence was cut short.

"Oh Shit what's today?" Soul suddenly propped him-self up from the couch and stared at the calendar.

"Soul? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Maka, I can't make it to Kid's party today. I promised my parents I would meet them at home today."

"B-bu-bu-but you can't go, the party is important today!!!!!" Maka whined.

"It's just a party, there are always going to be others."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No, what's so special about tomorrow?"

Maka was now just build with fiery; she took the nearest book she could find. "MAKA CHOP!" She swung the book over her weapon's head and left him bleeding a river on the floor.

"If you want to be that way, fine." She stomped her way to her bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Tears filled her eyes, _how could I ever have fallen for such a jerk?_

When Soul's head finally stopped bleeding, Soul hobbled to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place, when Soul's head finally stopped bleeding. Before he left he saw a note, it was Maka's handwriting.

"……….." Soul just stares at the sheet of paper.

Sometime between being Maka chopped and waking up from his concussion, the angry girl went to Kid's place. More than likely to whine to Liz and Patty about how Soul made her irritated again.

Soul, who was about to ring the doorbell at Black*Star's place the blue haired technician jumped right on top of him.

"YAHOOO!!!! I caught Soul! I'm just living proof that I CAN surpass god."

Soul was shocked from the sudden attack, but that didn't stop him from giving Black*Star a nice, powerful upper cut.

"Watch where you land you JERK!"

A black long haired girl stopped the to guys from causing more trouble, "Calm down both of you two. Soul-kun, Black*Star didn't mean any harm. What brought you here today?"

Black*Star gets up and brushes the dust off his clothes, "Did you and Maka have another love queral?" He intended to say that with a smirk.

"Stupid, we're not a thing. So keep saying that, but your right about us fighting." His face turned bright red with the idea of him and Maka being a couple.

"What is it this time, Soul-kun?" Tsubaki, kind as always hauls Black*Star back into their apartment, while inviting Soul in.

"She's mad at me because I told her I can't go to Kid's party this time. I told her it's just a party so there is no need to get all pissed about it."

Tsubaki frowns, shakes her head and sighs.

Her technician just stares at Soul, "Dang Soul, you've really got that girl furious this time."

"What? Did I do something?" Soul was utterly clueless.

"Dude, its Maka's birthday tomorrow. Kid's hosting her Sweet-Sixteen today. THAT'S the whole reason we're even having a party."

"No-wai-wha-really? SHIT!!!" The scythe weapon bonks his head on the table.

Tsubaki chimes in to the convocation, "You two have been partners for almost three years now right? How did you forget this year?"

"I have to visit my parents' residents today. The idea itself might have occupied my mind a little too much." Soul let out a big sigh.

"I can still make it to the party, I bet. I will just keep the visit short."

Black*Star once again was able to crush someone's hopes with just a few statements, "Don't they live like 3 hours away from Death City? Even if you do o there early there's not a chance in getting back in time for the party."

The aura surrounding Soul just got gloomier, he let out an even bigger sigh.

"Black*Star, lets take Soul-kun home. I have to go to Kid's place and get everything ready."

Black*Star starts dragging Soul out the door, "Can I help you guys too?"

"Sorry, but your just going to make a mess. Just come when its time for the party." Tsubaki said honestly.

"Psh fine, I will just get Soul's butt over to his parents' house and out for the party."

It was five o'clock by the time the party started; the main room was cheerful with guests chitchatting. The room dimmed, everyone hushed as a stage light was lit on the Birthday Girl.

Maka, wearing a sky blue halter dress that had a neckline aligned with rhinestones. The light azure dress was short, it hit barely to the top of the girl's knee. But it as loose at the bottom so every time Maka turned it would flow with her. The rest of the dress decorated with silver sparkles that shined depending on the angle of light. Half her hair was pulled up with a teal crystal butterfly clip, and the rest was wavy resting half way down her back.

(A/N: So cute, seeing her wear that in the manga would be uber KAWAII! ^W^ )

The party was lively and fun, but Maka felt like she was missing something. That something was her crush, best friend and partner. By the time it was 11 o'clock every guest was exhausted and left. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Kid all stayed and so did Maka to clean up.

"Maka, could you take the trash out? The garbage can is right next to the backdoor over by the kitchen." Kid, handing Maka the trash points to the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure."

Maka walks and puts the trash into the garbage can, she sighs and speaks her thoughts aloud. "I wish Soul came. Its just not the same without him, I was planning on telling him I liked him today too."

"Your kidding right?"

A familiar voice rings in Maka's ears; she spins around and sees Soul with his cocky shark tooth grin, also wearing a black suit, with a red shirt and black tie.

Maka turns scarlet and runs towards a random room inside Kid's enormous mansion. But, Soul catches her wrist and pulls her back.

"You weren't kidding right? You were going to confess to me?" Soul's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Soul, pretend you never heard that." She doesn't dare to face him and meet him in the eyes.

"So, you weren't joking, you like me??" Soul starts to get impatient, being curious as ever what Maka was really planning.

"No! I don't! I HATE YOU! Now leave me alone."

Soul just ignored her demands and pulls Maka to a small room that had a grand piano. Soul made Maka sit on a bench near the piano. He sits at the piano bench and starts a sad but lovely melody.

"Maka, I'm sorry I couldn't go to our party today, but this my gift. I want you to at least listen."

Maka sits at the edge of her seat, _is he going to do what I think he might do?_ She was correct, Soul started to sing.

_You found me on the dark side,_

_Something most people would hate._

_You accepted me, for who I was,_

_How I acted to how I talked._

_Staying next to me all the time_

_Letting me enjoy the time we created._

_From the deadly ones to the happy ones,_

_All those times where with you._

_Even if you were nowhere near me,_

_I feel your presence all around me._

Maka felt tears strolling down her face and smiled, but she didn't get what Soul was trying to say.

_Soon or later I realized that you_

_Were the one, someone I wanted to protect._

_So baby at least don't leave me,_

_I don't need your love just stay beside me._

_Always and forever,_

_Because I love you._

Soul blushed and turned to Maka, who was now sobbing in her hands.

"This may be the lamest present you got ever, but take it for granted. It's a gift from the bottom of my heart."

"Soul…this is the best gift I ever got!" She jumped onto the blushing guy and hugged him tightly.

"Err…About earlier, did you really me-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, and he got his answer.

Maka's lips where against Soul's. It was a soft and gentle one, peaceful for the girl's first kiss. Soul took his hands and wrapped them around Maka's waist, and Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck. When they finally broke the spell, all they could do was gaze into each other's eyes.

Maka rested her head against his chest and Soul embraced her.

"Thank you, Soul. It was the best gift. I love you."

"I love you,too"

The two stayed in each others embrace longer.

Kid and the others knew what was going on from the sounds of the piano, echoing the mansion, so they just let the two be.

All of us wonder how Soul created the perfect gift for Maka, he didn't think hard. He didn't really think at all, he just forgot and made up the song right on the spot, but no one has to know that.

And so I say, forgetting then remembering right before the party could be the best way to get an excellent present for someone. Either that or something from the bottom of our hearts, feelings is might be why gifts can be indeed, perfect.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, and just to let you know I made up those lyrics, no taking them!

~~Yoru-tan


End file.
